Education is Important
by purplefishcake
Summary: Maya and Larry are teachers in a school. They teach. The students misunderstand them...Most of the time. Everyone's happy! Sequel to Ms. Maya
1. Introduction

The principal sighed. There was finally peace in his school.

Maya and Larry decided to take a day off to discuss what they were going to do and all the topics they were going to cover together for their first lesson.

The principal finally had the chance to relax without those two bothering him every few seconds. He took a deep breath and then exhaled deeply. He wasted so much oxygen breathing so much unnecessary air.

He took long strides to his desk and sat down on his black leather chair.

He smiled. He continued smiling. He looked like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. He smiled himself to sleep.

In his dreams, he reminisced all the good old times when he was in school.

A girl was running and cussing loudly, chasing after the boy who was obviously running in front of her. She finally caught up to him and extended her hands. She grabbed his shirt violently and then all the buttons on his shirt fell off form the force of the pull. Fearing being killed or eaten alive, the boy kept running for his life and took refuge in a classroom and hide in a dark corner of the room. The girl, tired, but still wanting to hurt him in some way, started kicking tables towards him and then retreated our of the room to think of more evil things to do to him. He was stuck there. The present principal of a school of intelligent well-taught (cough) children was stuck in a deep dark haunted, bloody corner filled with mushrooms and fluffy white lice (the students in the class glued cat hair on each lice body or whatever you call their bodies.

He dared not climb on the tables to escape from the corner he was in. He wanted to stay there for a while. He felt safe there. He felt safe in the classroom.

He promised himself something. He promised himself that he would build a school, become a principal and share this feeling of safety with everyone and spread joy to them.

He dreamed of that and then extended one of his pinkies and then got a fake hand because he couldn't swear pinkies if there was only one pinkie and besides, if he swore both his pinkies, he would have to cut both of them off if he broke his promise to himself. (1)

When he finally thought it was safe, he left the classroom.

He felt something cold and hard being thrown on his back. It was ice.

More ice was being thrown at him by the girl that was chasing him before because of something mean he did to her.

He screamed like a little girl and ran away.

Twenty years later, he finally built a school and hired new teachers. He had many students as well. He smiled a very big smile. He didn't have to cut off his pinkie and feed them to hobos on the street. He was planning to do that because they would be less hungry if he fed them his pinkie. It would help the greater good of hobokind. (2)

Academics, sport, whatever activity you do in school, he managed it well, the only trouble he had was the students and giving them appropriate punishment.

"What is all that noise?" the principal shouted to himself.

He was busy with the work in front of him so he sent the sports teacher to go check it out.

The sports teacher came back with seven students, and he was yelling at them to do fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups and fifty of whatever warm up thingy the teacher could think of.

Wanting peace, the principal asked what was wrong.

The sports/gym teacher (whatever you want to call him) explained that the students had been drumming on their tables and made such a ruckus that they had disturbed the other classes that were doing brain surgery on their class pets.

The students didn't want to do the punishment given to them by their sports/gym teacher.

The principal had a thought. Since they loved making noises, and they didn't want to do punishment given to them by the teacher, they would have to do something that could embarrass them, make lots of sounds and is related to sports. He sent them to run laps around the field, making loud noises and sing like hobos on the street who look for money for the entire day.

The next punishment he had given as a principal of a school was when the male students in the class were playing soccer, dirtying the clean walls cleaned daily by very hard working rats who didn't want to help the weird lady who kept singing in the movie Enchanted to clean the toilet.

When they were brought to his office, their whole bodies were wet, covered by lots and lots of sweat.

If he made them run laps in the field, they would be happy because they would be able to play as well.

"You look so wet. Why don't you go dry your clothes?" the principal suggested as their punishment.

The students were amazed that it was not something severe.

Little did they know of the plan the principal had in mind.

As they extended their hands out, holding their wet clothes, they sulked. They had to dry off their clothes in the hot scorching sun, while wearing clown suits because it was against school law to not wear a uniform. And since they didn't have any extra uniform and the school wouldn't lend them some uniforms, all the teachers said that they were lucky that one of the teachers works part-time as a clown.

He was walking to the toilet. He needed a break from all the paperwork he's done. He glared at every ant that passed by him. They died from his glare of utter evilness and desperation to go to the potty.

He saw a student, standing outside the boy's room. He was about to ask him what he was doing there, but then the urge to do his business forced him to visit the wonderful toilet first.

When he exited, he saw the boy still standing there, waving his hands at the staircase. The principal turned his head at the staircase. Over there was a girl walking down the stairs. Upon seeing the principal, the girl ran back upstairs and probably back to her class.

The principal guessed that they were probably dating and were meeting up in front of the toilet.

He approached the boy. He'll deal with the girl later.

"What are you doing here, waiting outside the toilets? At first I thought that you were outside because of the stench from the toilets but now I'm thinking you're scared of the monsters in the toilet bowl. If you're so scared, shouldn't you be in class right now, with the safety of your teachers and friends?" the principal asked.

The boy froze and turned around. "Um, I was just cooling off. It's so hot in class."

"Oh, you were cooling off, were you?" the principal replied, getting cardboard from his bag and writing in big dark letters:

THE PRINCIPAL CAUGHT ME COOLING OFF OUTSIDE THE TOILETS

With that, he stitched it to his uniform and sent him back to his class.

The principal was driving to school. He was incredibly late and was stuck in traffic.

He stuck his head out the window and cussed at all the people in front of him. As he was cussing, he noticed a student from his school walking in a direction away from school and he wasn't even wearing his school uniform.

When he finally arrived in his school, he went to check if the person walking away from school in circular movements was really someone from his school. He was. And he wasn't at school that day.

The next day, the student who skipped school came to school. After stepping foot on school grounds, he was dragged to the principal's office by rapid child-eating bunnies. (3)

"Whaddya want?" the student asked in his gangster-like voice.

"Where were you yesterday?" the principal replied his question with another question, getting straight to the point.

"Why?" Again, the question was replied by another question.

"Answer my question! Don't stray from the topic!"

"My family was sick yesterday, I had to help them. I couldn't just leave them." He started to get emotional.

"I SAW YOU YESTERDAY WALKING AWAY FROM SCHOOL, WEARING WEIRD PURPLE CLOTHES AND WALKING TOWARDS A PLACE THAT HAS NO TOILETS, SO DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE GOING OUT TO LOOK FOR TOILETS!"

The boy sulked. He knew he couldn't say that anymore.

He explained that the principal has no proof as to show that it was him. It could have been anyone. It could have been his evil twin. We'll never know.

The principal shouted in an obvious fit of rage. "WHO ON EARTH CAN MISTAKE SOMEONE ELSE FOR YOU? YOU'VE GOT SHINY BUBBLE-GUM COLOURED (4) HAIR, HAVE EARINGS ON THE SIDES OF YOUR EARS THAT DANGLE VERY LOW AND ARE SHAPED LIKE FISH. AND OF COURSE, NO CAN MISTAKE YOUR UGLINESS!"

The boy cried and was punished.

He woke up from his dream to find Larry and Maya shouting the word 'poodle' in his ears.

He asked them why. They replied, "It _is_ your name, isn't it?"

The principal groaned. They were back and ready to teach after their one-day break.

**A/R: I'm finally finished with this chapter~~ hehe..**

**I know it's not very funny, nor does it have anything to do with Maya or Larry. I had trouble thinking of a suitable introduction to this story **

**Guess what?**

**This story reached five pages! Do you know what that means? It means that I pressed the 'enter' button so many times in this chap! Yay!**

**My friend: Hey Jasmine, let's swear pinkies! They say that in the olden days in Japan, if you break a promise after swearing your pinkie, they'd cut it off!**

**Mankind, hobokind, meh, you get my point **

**This is a flashback. These child-eating bunnies grew into child-eating rabbits.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. To WHERE THE HORSES ARE!

"Okay class, Larry and I decided to take turns in teaching you educational things, that way we can set good examples and replace Barney one day. Since today's the first day of school after a very, very long mid-term break, we decided to teach the whole lot of you together so that we can teach everyone about the wonders of togetherness!" Maya shouted through a sheet of paper rolled into a cone to make the paper look like a megaphone. The school had just banned the use of megaphones because of a certain incident where Maya and Larry had abused their powers as teachers to 'borrow' megaphones from the school and use them to prank everyone at McDonalds and force them into slavery.

Let's just say that they kind of made a cleaner nation with their evil plan and then were stopped by the evil villains that are the police for attempting to enslave the whole nation.

Now, on posters all over the class, were the words 'DO NOT TRUST MEN IN BLUE UNIFORM WITH THE WORDS "POLICE" WRITTEN AT THE BACK'.

Larry smiled his usual goofy smile. "Don't forget to pack all things necessary for our field trip to the stables! For example, all the trash you want to feed the horses with to save money on carrots and to save the Earth since littering is against the law and since we blew up all the trash bins to get rid of all the trash yesterday."

One of the students raised its hand. "Mr. Larry, wouldn't we be hurting the poor horses of we do that?"

"Yes we would, but our goal right now is to save earth, not animals but now that you mention it, it kinda counts as animal cruelty… I'll tell you what: we'll go to the detention centre down the street next week and feed it to the people who committed all those illegal things, with the permission of the head security, of course.

The children cheered and took notes on horses and what they needed to bring and what they should be prepared for.

"Is everyone present and still has their head intact with their bodies?" Maya asked, glaring at Larry. To save cost on paying a bus driver, they got the only person who had a driver's license to drive them to a horse ranch because the stables were further away from where they set off from (which was a deep dark alley under Oldbag's basement) and they needed to decrease the number of victims or else they would be revoked of their teacher duties and jobs.

Larry shrunk by 30cm in fear.

All the students nodded; proof that they still have heads on their bodies and that Larry didn't kill them.

"Okay then, it seems we've arrived a bit late so while waiting for Larry to go find someone to break the lock—I mean find someone to let us in, let's review what we learned to do when we see them," Maya shouted into her fake megaphone.

The students conveniently lined up by height but Maya wasn't satisfied with that so she rearranged them by the number of letters there are in their names.

But that didn't work either because some of the student's names were unpronounceable and unspellable. (If that is a word)

"I give up. Just pretend to be cats suffering from electrocution and recite what we learned yesterday."

The students did as they were told.

"One: Never stand behind horses or else they could and would kick you or sucker punch you but it would be more normal and convenient for horses to kick you and it would hurt more too.

"Two: Never stand in front of horses because they might be camels in disguise and spit on you, or they really are horses and decided to spit on you because they think you're weird and ugly. (1)

"Three: In case of emergency, do not stand beside horses just in case someone decides to shoot the horse and the poor dead horse would collapse on you and its ghost would haunt you forever.

"Four: Do not steal the horses carrots because we will never know if the horses are also spirit mediums and spirit mediums are very, very important people (VVIPs) and we should treat them with the utmost respect, if not, we face _the printer_.

"Five: Never talk about horse-shoe crabs being related to horses. It would hurt the horses' feelings and probably ruin their self-esteem somehow."

Larry ran as fast as he could to Maya and co.

"The gate's open~"

Everyone cheered and stampeded towards the horses.

Maya explained the history of all the horses there and made sure everyone kept a safe five-feet radius away from the horses.

The children noticed a short sweet note for them stamped onto the horses' backs.

_To everyone and everything staring at my butt now reading this:_

_Please don't be jealous of me for having a shiny butt and special attention from the nasty annoying flies that shower me with their attention. And to you flies, who are reading this too, I do love your attention but it's embarrassing me and I'm a nice and decent horse who loves galloping around to feel the wind in my ears so if you please, I suggest the whole lot of you fly faster and try to keep up with me whenever I run. You people love my shiny back, don't you?_

_Signed,_

_Horse with Shiny Back_

The students stared at one another. _That _was weird.

Proceeding along, Maya noticed that there weren't enough horses for everyone to ride _together_.

To solve this problem, Maya came up with an ingenious idea.

"Ms. Maya, the horse-cloning thingy didn't work, but we _did _end up with over-sized koalas. They're so cute and fluffy! I want to hug them and teach them to swim!" (2)

Maya glared at her student. "You will do nothing of the sort. See all these koalas present in the field that are too lazy to run around and feel wind in their ears? We just solved the problem to the endangering of koalas! Now that that's over with, I want all of you to write a twelve page report on horses and koalas. Make sure you include the little incident we had with our Math notes."

The children groaned but made a mental note to themselves to start on them as soon as they get home.

"Alright kids, our very short field trip is over, so let's climb Old McDonald and the McDonalds mascot to Mr. Edgeworth's office and beg him for dinner."

They all got piggy-back rides from Old McDonald, the McDonald's mascot and evil fat strangers. They helped the said people lose ten kilos that day.

The principal stalked off towards Maya and Larry's classroom. He needed to make sure that each of them learnt something that day.

"Students, before you go home, tell me what you've learnt from your impromptu outing," he asked.

"We learnt that horses are beautiful creatures and that koalas were endangered animals probably due to their laziness. We also learnt that we should never give koalas coffee or else they would pretend to be Napoleon and then start World War III. To stop them, we had to kill them all so now koalas are endangered again," a little girl, who was sure of her gender now after checking it on her birth certificate several times, said.

The principal sighed and shook his head. He never has and never will understand children and their over-imaginative powers.

**A/R: Yeah, seems rushed, doesn't it? I've been putting writing this off for about a month now.. Hehhehe… Yes, I know that quality is better than quantity but I needed to get Business Studies and Economics out of my mind and worrying about the teacher too. Good news: I got promoted to the next grade but I hate my new class. Especially the classroom. One would wonder how we aren't suffering from hypothermia from staying in the class. Meh, it's not as cold as Antarctica or Greenland or whatever, but still. Jasmine! Where have you been for the last two months?**

**Heheheh.. Let's just say I was pretty busy and the next update should **_**hopefully **_**be in 2 weeks. Yes, 2 weeks is LONG, but I have other things to worry about here, so yeah. Sorry about that. Though I'm sure no one reads my insanely long rants anymore after the first chapter of this fic. Ah well.**

**The spitting thing DOES happen. Though, the reason, not so much.**

**Translation: I can't wait to hug you (strangling) and teach you to swim (bathing *cough* drowning *cough*)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Larry's a Confusing Teacher

"Okay kids, since the people in charge of all labs in school have just banned us from all labs in school, we'll just have to buy all the equipment ourselves and do all the exploding in class. Is that alright with all of you? Or are some of you guys willing to donate your home for all our experiments?" Larry explained.

Silence.

Larry could hear crickets playing in the background.

"Wait a minute, since when has our class been infested with crickets? Tree, go look for the hobo living in the janitor's closet and see if he is free and bring him here. His awful stench should kill off every one of them. Now kids, instead of there being a life vest under your seat, I've provided lots of Monopoly cash and nose pegs under there. Don't worry; the Monopoly money is extremely colourful and shiny. Oh yeah, wear sunglasses before looking at them, won't you? I don't want any parents complaining how their children became abnormally blind in just a couple of hours."

He sent one of his students off and locked the class door.

"pp%3! I didn't get to tell Tree to bring his nose plug. Acorn, be a nice kid with a freakishly weird name and go give these to him. We wouldn't want him to lose his sense of smell."

All the children were confused as to why Larry was saying words relating to trees and plants and nature.

When they asked him about this, he replied, "We all need to Go Green!"

Later that day, Larry dressed up as a flower and made other costumes relating to smaller plants and trees for the students to hone his 'artistic' ability.

"Alright, everyone ready in their costumes?" Larry asked, picking up a toothbrush.

Everyone twirled around him in their over-sized tree and plant costumes.

Larry became teary-eyed. "THIS IS PERFECTION!"

"Right, class, during your recess, I redecorated the class and your tables and bags and all, so please take five minutes and appreciate the art in this room."

"But, Mr. Larry, the class looks exactly the same as it was before recess. What _did_ you do?" a student asked.

Larry began to scratch under his chin. "Well, I thought that if I did some Feng Shui, we'd all get good fortune, not upset the yin-yang balance in this room or whatever good thing you get from the art of Feng Shui but then I thought that we might not find our things because anymore after I redecorated. So basically, I re-redecorated. Appreciate the room's artistic beauty."

They appreciated the room's artistic beauty.

"Alright, now that that's over with, I'll be explaining about circuits today. Tree's not back from his trip to the hobo's closet. I think the hobo ate him or something or maybe Tree joined the League of Hobos.. Meh, we'll look for him later. So as I was saying, there are two types of circuits: a series circuit and a parallel circuit."

"Why so they have weird names, how can you tell the difference between them, how do you remember which is which, which one is lamer than the other and which is—"

Larry screamed. "STOP TALKING! You talk too much, you know. Alright, you guys need proper education. First, throw away those textbooks. They repeat the same thing over and over again in every chapter and it's boring me."

They threw their textbooks away. It never had any pictures in it anyways.

"Okay, to answer the 'why do they have weird names' question, we'll need to go back in time. I can't do that, so go visit some awesome scientist and ask him/her to send you back in time and ask whoever named the circuits. I'll skip your next question. I'm not in the mood to answer questions. To remember them.. Well.. Hm.. Think of them this way, the series circuit is just a circuit with bulbs next to each other and a parallel circuit is just like people on a date. They are facing each other and not next to each other because they want to talk to each other about this and that. So we can conclude that parallel circuits are more sociable than series circuits."

"Uh…" The students sweatdropped. He made no sense at all.

"Hm.. Okay, let's make this easier for you to understand. Say there's this game this boy is playing called.. Hm.. Jump On Your Neighbors' Roofs. So the whole point of the game is to jump from roof to roof. Now say a series circuit is like that of a house right beside each other. He can easily jump toward it but would get tired from the jumping, so his energy would be used up depending on the distance between the two roofs but in a series circuit, it depends on how much energy a bulb needs to light up. So, if, say, an alien invader annihilated a house he is supposed to jump on, he won't be able to get to the next roof, thus he is eliminated from the game. In a series circuit, the bulbs won't light up anymore." (1)

Just then, an alien invader annihilated the school and the hideout of the League of Hobos. Many hobos suffered and class was dismissed early.

The lab people were so glad they banned Larry from the lab, but even so, the lab was destroyed too. They cried.

The principal sighed for the millionth time that day. He'd need to call off classes for a while until they finish rebuilding the school.

"Thanks again," he thanked the general in charge of Area 51.

The general lowered his hat, smiled and went away. He didn't want to give away his secret identity. His voice might give him away and they haven't gotten the fake mustache that could change a person's voice.

Something like that of Meep the intergalactic cop from Phineas and Ferb.

"So when do we start rebuilding?" Maya asked, equipped with her new 'tool kit' filled with hamburgers of sorts and hammers and nails and every sharp object known to man.

The principal eyeballed her. "You're going to work on this construction site? Don't you need a license to do that?"

Maya waved her hand. "Puh-lease. I'm more than qualified to do this!" She channeled the spirit of a construction worker and got started on the school.

_Meanwhile, with Larry and the kids…_

Larry asked, "Alright kids, brought the matches?"

"YEP!" they all answered.

"LET'S BURN THIS SCHOOL DOWN! MWHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They tried to burn down the school.

What they had forgotten was that there was a fire department right next door.

"Aw man.. You firefighters just ruined our day. I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR THAT! I KNOW A VERY CAPABLE LAWYER, YOU KNOW!" Larry shouted at them all.

_With Phoenix.._

"I feel like my day is going to get a whole lot worse," he groaned, scrubbing the toilet.

**A/R: Finally, huh? Took me long enough :P but.. it's not even funny -.-'' sorry people **

**Yep, a LOT of emoticons XD**

**Credits go to my teacher XD he's the best XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A Guest Speaker From The WWF

Maya looked at her fingernails. It was too short to make screeching noises if she ever scratched the blackboard in class. Then again, the school didn't provide a blackboard for her class. They were taking precautions against her. You'll never know_ when_ Maya will turn rogue and attack her students with the heavy, heavy chalkboard. So, for the safety of the class, the school destroyed every solid object that could be used as a weapon. Including chairs and tables.

So basically, the class had tables made out of cotton and beanbag chairs replacing the usual wooden or plastic ones. Maya sighed. She'll have to put off that Christmas wish of having longer nails. Free burgers from Santa are _much_ more important. Looking at the note on her cotton desk, a thought struck her and she asked, "Can anyone tell me what major holiday we're celebrating right now?"

Several hands shot up in the air, but instead of randomly picking one of them, she went around the class, patting each of their heads, calling each of them 'duck'.

She did this repeatedly several times until she saw one of the students picking their nose. She patted his head and called him 'goose'.

He stood up, pushing his cotton table forwards, and shouted at the top of his lungs "CHRISTMAS!"

The whole class clapped at his answer. He had made a new discovery _and_ had set a new record.

He discovered that the buggers in his nose is not only green but it could also be the colour red when mixed with blood. He had set a new class record of having a nosebleed while being able to open his mouth really wide and not getting any of the blood and bloody buggers in his mouth.

"Right," Maya finally said after the clapping died down. "And in the spirit of giving, the people from WWF are coming to give us a special lecture! For free! So please bring your toy pandas to school tomorrow to show them how much we support what the WWF has been doing and to encourage them to keep it up. I heard they're going to teach us one or two things, so we're really going to need those pandas!" Maya shouted through a megaphone she picked up during all the clapping and hoped that the megaphone was loud enough to deafen the kids to not clap that loud again whenever she was in the middle of saying something.

The children took very neat notes on their brand new agendas made out of cockroach wings. They made it several days back when they had Arts class after learning how the Thais used beetlewings as decorations. The school was lacking money to provide Maya and co. colourful beetle wings and so, they had to improvise and the only thing they had on hand that had wings and were the most similar to beetles were cockroaches.

It was still rather beautiful though, in a sick and ghastly way.

* * *

"I think we're missing something," the WWF spokesman said.

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked, looking around her classroom and couted off every student in the class. Nothing was missing. They had even brought their own pandas with them.

A hand shot up.

"Why is the peace-loving WWF spokesman looking all scary and wearing that weird leotard?"

Maya nodded, "Exellent question." Maya was supposed to praise every single thing the kids said. No matter how weird, random or creepy they were. She even had students asking her to bear witness to the marriage between their dogs against their will. Maya did feel pity for the poor dogs, but what could she do? She wasn't just going to stop love from taking its course. Besides, she'd be the one getting a free puppy if soever the dogs are of different genders and reproduced. "Let's let the big man answer that himself just in case I ruin his reputation by talking any nonsense that pops into my mind."

The man glared at the student. "This is not a leotard! It's my _costume_."

The children, whom were feeling bored, began their annoying series of 'why's to annoy the spokesman, making him go crazy and then getting a day off school. They love school and Maya and all, but each and every one of them needed to tend to their pregnant dogs.

Maya schrunched her eyebrows. "Wasn't Halloween, like, two months ago?"

She received a glare from the man. "Dude, I'm a pro-wrestler, what were you expecting? I mean, you _couldn't _recognise me when I first stepped in here? I'm the _Flying Ballerina _for God's sake! Your parents won't even let you guys watch TV?"

"The World Wildlife Fund has people in the Sumo business? Cool! It's great to hear the WWF has so many supporters!" one of the students said.

The pro-wrestler was having a hard time keeping his patience in tact. "Okay, first of all, I'm from WWF, but not the World Wildlife Fund. I'm from the World Wrestling Federation and second of all, I am _not_ a sumo wrestler. Do you _see _me having a giant tummy and stomping my feet? I _lift _weights and I even _care_ about my weight! I way be heavy but it's all muscle and not fat, _see?_!" He pointed at his abdomen.

"That's a lousy excuse for being fat," Maya commented, earning chants of 'fat' from the class.

He bit back tears and tried to ignore her comment.

"Anyways, we'll be starting off with something easy. We all know that the Chinese shout random words like 'ha' or 'hu' or whatever grunt-sounding words that is thought to give them power. Wrestling is an agressive game. So the first thing I'm going to teach you is agression. Now look at your panda. Focus all your feelings of hate to it and shout at it. You have the freedom of speech and the freedom of words. Use whatever swear you want.

The children turned to stare at their pandas. They were never allowed to swear, much less want to. But the big scary man in front of them was demanding them to. They huddled together and discussed a way to satisfy both parties.

* * *

"You puppy of a mommy doggy!" one kid screamed.

"Poo!" another kid screamed.

"Butt!"

"Cow dung!"

"Piggy!"

"Cupcake!"

"Aeroplane!"

"Whoah, whoah whoah. Hold it right there kidsies. Puppy of a mommy doggy and poo I can understand , but cupcake? Aeroplane? How are they even relating to a swear word? Is that the best you can do?" the wrestler screamed at them. He was too tired to give a real lecture on the art of cussing. It would be near impossible to get these kids to cuss.

* * *

"Getting you kids to swear is a failed attempt. So we'll be moving on to the next lesson. I've tied one end of rope around your pandas and the other I've duct-taped to the ceiling. Right now, you'll all be learning the art of tackling your foes."

Maya, who had been supervising the class from behind the plant she called Charlie she had brought from the Wright & Co. Law Offices (being agent 008 was _so _much better than being agent 007 in terms of numeric values and also, if you rotate the number 8, it becomes the symbol of infinity; score 2 for Maya), walked to the front of the class and whispered in the wrestler's ear.

"Um, Mr. Wrestler? Isn't this a little gruesome?"

"What do you mean? It's perfectly normal pandas who are.. um.. abnormally standing. Alright, I get the standing bit, but gruesome? Come on! I know kids are more delicate than us adults and they shouldn't see things like third or fourth degree burns much less see a burn, but I'm confident that standing pandas won't give kids nightmares. Or have you somehow manipulated their minds the way you manipulated them to _not_ swear? You've just wasted two hours of my life trying to teach them to swear. You _could _have given me a heads up."

Maya shook her head. She pointed at the pandas. The wrestler saw it.

He tied the noose around each of the panda's neck. The pandas looked as if they hanged themselves. Suicidal pandas.

The principal chose _that_ moment to walk in for a sudden inspection. Then he screamed. He ran around the class screaming and pulling non-existant hair off his head. After a whole five minutes of this and the children looking at him with their innocent big, sad eyes after that, he screamed Maya's name and dragged both her and the wrestler into his office.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THE POOR INNOCENT CHILDREN THE PAST FEW HOURS?" he screamed immediately after the door to his office was closed.

Maya gave an innocent smile. "I wasn't teaching. We had a guest from the WWF."

The wrestler side-glanced at her. So _she _was the one who taught her students to look and act innocent every time the principal comes around her class.

The principal raised his left eyebrow. Then he raised his right. From all those years of teaching and principal-ing, he had learnt that being fair is the most important part of all. Even to eyebrows.

"If you had a guest from WWF, whose _insignia _is a panda, why would the guest speaker imprint scenes of pandas commiting suicide into the minds of those poor, innocent kids?" the principal sounded out each of the last three words.

The principal and Maya turned to face the wrestler, waiting for his answer.

"First of all, I'd like to explain that the WWF I came from was the World Wrestling Federation _not _the World Wildlife Fund! How many times must I explain that? Second of all, as part of a wrestling federation, I was teaching these kids about wrestling!" he screamed at them.

The principal stared at him for a while and took the time to consider what he had just said. "Maya, you _invited_ a guest speaker from a wrestling federation for _Christmas?_ And you made the children _fight _pandas? The insignia of the WWF? What were you thinking? Trying to make them hate the Wildlife Fund?"

"I'd just like to point out that whatever happened in that room is not my responsibility. I was only told to supervise, and the pandas were _his _idea!" Maya pointed at the wrestler beside her.

"Look, I thought that children everywhere should learn some sort of self-defence. Have you ever heard the word 'kidnap' and have you ever noticed how the one being napped are kids? Children are vulnerable creatures! To answer your questoin, I only _chose _pandas because of _your _rule of not bringing anything hard for the safety of the children! Besides, since they're children, I made sure to pick the animal that they know won't take revenge on them when they pound them to death because they live far away _and_ endangered!"

The principal took the wrestler's explanation into consideration. Made sense.

"Fine, but how do you explain the pandas hanging themselves?" the principal asked again after a long five minutes.

The wrestler shook his head. He explained that he didn't mean it to be interpreted that way. He just wanted to get the pandas to stand so the kids would have an easier time kicking their butts.

Just then, another alien invader bombed the school.

The principal swore under his breath.

* * *

The next day, several children who arrived at school early gathered around the little sign post that read:

THIS SCHOOL WILL NOW BE CLOSED FOR THE TIME BEING DUE TO HINTS OF ALIEN TERRORISM

* * *

**A/R: Finally done **

**Sorry for the late update.. I've been rather busy with school and since the beginning of Christmas break, I've been severely distracted by several books and a certain manga and a certain friend XD**

**My New Year Resolution is to update more frequently, so hope for weekly updates! And also help pray for me so that the teachers would be so nice as to not give so much homework and tests anymore T.T**

**Have a merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year! Every end is also a new beginning **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
